


Coffee And Then Coffee

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Developing Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: inspired by tea code
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Kudos: 6





	Coffee And Then Coffee

**Coffee And Then Coffee -** _by helloliriels_

We ran around late into the night

Barely stopping,

barely breathing

Quick ready laughter

touched

Our sides.

Can't recall

The last time I

Genuinely laughed

Before -

Had I?

Had you?

Carefree?

You drank coffee

I drank tea.

A crack and then

the man was down

You kneeling to catch

hands

in cuffs -

breathe in huffs.

Exhilarating

Me and you

You and me

If I had feelings

you'd be

the first

to see.

You grab a coffee

I order tea.

Sorry I can't do a double

Another mistake

They thought

that

you and I were

mine and me

You protest again, yet

I say

nothing

What is it people

unobservant

see?

"Something sweet for you two, then?"

"Black, no sugar"

"Tea yes, Three."

The frequency changed

Why, you can't say.

Your eyes they catch

mine

Looking back -

They lock together 

Constantly.

The air electric

Radiates.

A sudden gruff

avoidance starts.

You seem to be

Angry with me?

Frustration sounds

in every huff

in every snark

in every bite.

Coffee

And then

Coffee

And still

Here I

Sip tea.

It's over now

The villain caught

the risk I took

too readily...

Will you bark?

Will you bite?

Your eyes

they shine back

dangerously.

Curious...

He?

I raise a hand

I ask, on-guard;

You're straining now

against a force -

A force that's not

unknown to me.

You take my cup;

When next I move

Expecting rage

Not sympathy

"there's sugar there"

"know that, ta"

"but you...?"

I pause,

and blink -

"Coffee?"

I fixate on

Your lips

Your eyes

The cup that's raised

The white of teeth

you're sipping then

hold smooth a while

a while and then

hand back to me

"You know, I tried," you say,

"I tried - "

But I deduce:

"You _like_ the tea."

You nod and

then hear myself say

a thought aloud

"Well then,

kiss me."

Amazed by the

simplicity,

we shift

from

I

and

You

to

WE.

******************************************************************************


End file.
